Rain and Pain
by hidden dreamer
Summary: It's raining and Tomoyo is sad...someone from her past shows up and they share secrets...and find something E+T


Tomoyo leaned against the cherry blossom tree, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
/Don't know who I am anymore/  
  
"Sakura, you'll never know how I feel..." she whispered to herself. She tried not to let the tears fall. She couldn't be weaker than she already was.  
  
/I look in the mirror and don't even recognize myself/  
  
Rain poured from the sky, and soaked her. But she didn't care. She was all alone, and no one really cared what happened to her. Sonomi had her company. Sakura had Syaoran. And all her other friends were busy, too. Even Eriol had Kaho...  
  
/I'm just a reflection of who I once was/  
  
Eriol...why did his name come into her mind? She hadn't heard from him since he had left, those six years ago.  
  
/My heart is shattered and there is nothing I can do/  
  
Finally, the tears slipped from her eyes, sliding down her pale face. Tomoyo was completely alone, and pained by this. Everyday she had to put up a mask of happiness so that no one would worry about her. She looked happy on the outside. But on the inside she was screaming for someone to help her, sorrow gripping her soul.  
  
/I thought her happiness was my happiness, but I was wrong/  
  
"...Daidouji-san?" a voice said from close by. Looking up, Tomoyo saw a tall figure with dark blue hair falling into his face, deep blue eyes rimmed with glasses, standing near her.  
  
/But in the end it doesn't matter/  
  
"...Eriol-kun?" she asked, her voice hoarse from her crying. He nodded and walked closer towards her. Instantly, she put up a mask, glad the the rain masked her tears. But by the look in his eyes, he saw through her mask.  
  
/I'll always be alone...no one cares/  
  
"Why are you so sad looking, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked her, worry evident in his voice. She tried to calm her racing heart and mind, steeling herself not to tell him. But in the end, she broke down and told him. "Sakura-chan is always so happy, and I thought that I could make her happiness with Li- kun be my happiness. But it isn't, and I feel all broken inside."  
  
/Always to be forgotten in my sorrow/  
  
Sighing sadly, Eriol murmurs softly, "I know how you feel. To be so torn up inside and you can't do anything about it. Feeling all alone and that nothing matters." Tomoyo looked at him in surprise and asked, "How could you know?" "Because it happened to me two years ago, with Kaho. I felt completely hopeless when she left me. I still feel pain from it," he told her, and she could see a few tears glistening faintly in his eyes. The great Eriol, almost crying?  
  
/Tell me why I must live like this/  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. Kaho had actually left him? But Eriol was so sweet and charming. "Now I know your secret and you know mine. Yet that leaves us no better than before," Eriol whispered, and Tomoyo could hear the sorrow in his voice...and something else.  
  
/Why I must live this lie/  
  
"We at least have each other," she told him. And she did feel that way. But why? She felt a strange fluttering in her heart. Was she actually happy for finding someone to share her pain with?  
  
/The walls are closing in on me/  
  
"Yes, that we do. But is it enought?" Eriol said. "It has to be," Tomoyo insisted, truly feeling that way.  
  
/I can't take it any longer/  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," he replied, sighing. Tomoyo could feel the pain radiating from him...and a heat. Wait...heat? Suddenly she was aware of how he had changed from the little boy to this handsome young man. Blushing, she turned away. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that. She still loved Sakura, and he still loved Kaho, even if they both could never have them.  
  
/I can't feel myself anymore/  
  
Tomoyo took another peek at Eriol, and was suddenly captivated by his eyes...his deep blue eyes full of sorrow, pain...and something else. She saw that he was looking at her also, and blushed crimson. Why was she looking at him? And why was he looking at her?  
  
/I tried my hardest but it didn't matter/  
  
Heat. Tomoyo could feel the heat radiating from him, and it made her breathing quicken. That scared her. Why was she feeling these reactions to him? With Sakura this never happened. But with Eriol...she was painfully aware of him and his body. But why?  
  
/My mind is so confused and I can't think anymore/  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo realised how close to each other they were. They were almost touching, they were that close. She saw that his breathing had gotten faster and harsher also...and that excited her strangely. "...Tomoyo..." he whispered, his voice husky.  
  
/Tell me why I feel this way/  
  
His eyes...they were smoldering with and instense feeling, and she realised what it was. He loved her. But how? Why? And all of a sudden, she realised that she loved him back. But how could this have happened this fast? And then she realised that she had felt strangely sad all those years ago when he went back to England. Leaning closer towards him, she murmured his name softly...  
  
/I want to know...I need to know/  
  
...He tilted her chin up, and her arms wrapped around his waist. Gently, their lips brushed each other's, and it made Tomoyo shiver in excitement. He pressed his lips to hers again, and this time the kiss was harder. She could feel the hot, breathtaking pressure, and gave in completely to the kiss. Pressing closer to each other, and kissed...and kissed...  
  
/I feel this strange feeling arising inside/  
  
Abruptly a bright purply-blue light surrounded them...as if their aura's were mixing. But they were oblivious to it, paying attention only to each other.  
  
/Whenever I'm now around you/  
  
And...they now knew that they were meant for each other. And didn't have to be lonely any more...  
  
/Now I feel as if something actually matters/You matter for me  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
ok, this was just a songfic i wrote because i was bored and i just felt like writing something...and i think Tomoyo and Eriol are the coolest couple. I always see Syaoran +Sakura fics, and not enough Eriol+Tomoyo fics...and thats not fair! So i decided to write some fics of my own.  
  
this was my first songfic, and i hope it wasn't too bad. the lyrics at the end weren't too good, but i got tired.  
  
oh yeah, i forgot to say...i do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...thanks 


End file.
